


Lost, but Working on it

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU - Lost/Stranded Somewhere, Desperately needed conversation, Feelings, Kidnapped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt are left tied up in the woods. Breaking their bonds they try to find civilization but have a much needed heart to heart as they try to break free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, but Working on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, this ended up a lost more talky than I first intended

Foggy’s eyes slowly and jumped at the sight of Matt looming over him. “Give a man some warning next time,” he groaned, massaging his forehead as Matt pulled him up into a sitting position.

“We have a little problem,” Matt stated as Foggy’s mind finally began to process where they were. The middle of nowhere was the answer to that question. The ground felt slightly damp underneath him and all he could see for miles were trees. They couldn’t be never Hell’s Kitchen, Foggy had never seen this many trees before.

“Matt where are we?” Foggy asked, trying to stay calm even though panic welled up inside him. How would they survive in the woods? Foggy was still in his suit which would give absolutely no protection from the elements especially when the sun set. Matt was slightly better protected in his stupid daredevil outfit but that couldn’t be very warm anyway.

“I don’t know. I was just opening the door to my apartment and then I woke up here next to you,” Matt stated, his brow crinkled into a frown.

“Didn’t you hear something,” Foggy asked, taking Matt’s offered hand to get to his feet.

“No,” Matt replied curtly, that fact looked to be troubling him more than the fact they were lost in the wilderness.

 

They just started walking as neither of them had any better ideas of how to deal with the situation.

“So who have you pissed off lately then?” Foggy asked, there was no point beating around the bush with it. It was obviously going to be an enemy of Matt’s rather than anyone Foggy knew. The death glare he received in return clearly said that Matt had come to the same conclusion.

“It could be anyone. Fisk still has his men outside jail and the Hand are in no way defeated,” Matt stated, dodging the low hanging branches and trees with a fluid grace that Foggy was in awe of and envied in equal measure. After that they returned to silence. Things hadn’t been the same since Nelson and Murdock split ways. Foggy had a good job at a law firm and who knows how Matt was getting money but he was still Daredeviling. Karen was a journalist now, carrying on in Ben’s name but they all saw each other. Despite all the change, Foggy still cared for Matt and hated seeing his friend hurt; that was actually why he had been at Matt’s apartment that night. He just wanted to check that Matt was still alive and maybe try and have a quick chat about their friendship. And he ended up getting himself kidnapped. This was his life now, why did he ever get himself involved in Matt’s blind vigilante antics.

“So why were you in my apartment?” Matt broke the silence as the sun started to set on the horizon. They had been out cold and missing for about a day now. Would anyone report them missing?

“I wanted to check on you. And to talk,” Foggy stated, his pace was starting to slow and thankfully Matt noticed and slowed down too. They were walking with no destination or direction to guide them, just the endless expanse of woodland.

“We’ve got time to talk now. I can’t hear any signs of civilization,” Matt stated bluntly, his hands nervously clutching at the fabric of his suit then releasing in a hypnotising pattern.

“It’s just,” Foggy started but couldn’t find the words. “I guess I miss what we used to have. We used to be a team. Nelson and Murdock against the world and now we barely talk anymore,” he explained, not able to look Matt in the eyes.

 

“I can’t stop what I’m doing. Hell’s Kitchen is tearing itself apart at the seams and if I try to balance a normal life with saving it then both things fail spectacularly. I’ve tried,” Matt stated defensively, like he was trying to convince himself as well as Foggy.

“I get it, I do. I’m sad you had to make that choice but you still need people in your life Matt. Electra’s gone, Karen’s still getting over the big reveal and Claire says she hasn’t seen you in months,” Foggy continued, his voice taking on a pleading tone that he wanted to avoid.

“Everyone in my life gets hurt Fog,” Matt replied, stopping dead and turning to fully face Foggy.

“At least give us the chance to get hurt for you. You don't have to face the world alone,” Foggy argued. There was no reply from Matt, he just kept staring at Foggy’s neck area. It was getting slightly creepy now.  
“Matt are you even,” Foggy began but was cut off by Matt rugby tackling him to the floor. Foggy opened his mouth to voice his displeasure but Matt shushed him before he could even get a world out. A few seconds later, footsteps trudged through the undergrowth. It sounded like at least three sets but Foggy could not be sure. They were hidden in a ditch that Matt had knocked them both into but if the people were in fact looking for the duo then they would be easily found. But Foggy only had Matt’s super sense fuelled paranoia to tell him that these people would harm them not help them. Matt had never steered him wrong though, not even in college before the daredevil happenings.  
“They’ve got be around here somewhere. I told you to tie them up securely,” one of the sets of footsteps grumbled. Tied up, Foggy hadn't been tied up when he awoke. Matt must have dealt with that before Foggy came back to the world. These villains always somehow managed to underestimate Daredevil, you would think they would learn by now.  
  
A few seconds later the men split up and all headed in different directions; unfortunately one of those directions was towards their flimsy hiding spot. Matt taped Doggy lightly on the shoulder and held a finger up to his mouth. Foggy understood the need to remain silent. The element of surprise was theirs and Matt could definitely take on one man. Their heart to heart would have to wait until a safer time but Foggy was not going to forget about it. The man kicked through the undergrowth, edging towards to vulnerable duo. Matt shuffled slowly up towards the ridge trying not to disturb the leaves underneath them. “Matt,” Foggy hissed no louder than a breath, Matt would be able to hear him. A twitch of Matt’s wrist encouraged Foggy to continue. “Be safe, don't be reckless,” Foggy continued, steeling his nerve. “I love you.”  
  
And with that message Matt dived into action. With the fluidity that always accompanied Daredevil mode, Matt managed to incapacitate their attacker before he could cry for help and he dragged the limp body into a nearby bush. By the time he returned to the ditch, Foggy was on his feet and dusting himself off.  
“I love you too Fog, but let's talk about it back home okay.”  
“Sounds like a plan wonder boy.”


End file.
